


Enjoyment

by QuenchiestCactusJuice99



Series: Bijuu Poetry [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuenchiestCactusJuice99/pseuds/QuenchiestCactusJuice99
Summary: He knows his siblings thinkthat he is odd andstrange becausehe is bubbly and childishand he finds joy inthings they findtrivial





	Enjoyment

He knows his siblings think 

that he is odd and 

strange because 

he is bubbly and childish 

and he finds joy in

things they find 

trivial

he is old 

and he understands

their disapproval 

but life is meant

to be lived and 

if you cannot enjoy

life’s simplest pleasures

than you will be

hard-pressed

to find 

things you can enjoy 

because if you cannot enjoy 

life’s simplest pleasures

what else

will you ever find

enjoyable?

\- on Saiken


End file.
